The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer having a diaphragm constructed to be capable of vibration parallel to a transducer axis, which transducer comprises a partition wall facing the back of the diaphragm, which partition wall substantially extends transversely of the transducer axis and is traversed by at least one partition opening to form a passage between a first space situated between the diaphragm and one side of the partition wall, and a second space situated at the other side of the partition wall, and a mask arranged adjacent one of the two sides of the partition wall and having at least one mask opening traversing it to form the passage between the two spaces, which partition wall and mask can be brought into and fixed in at least two mutually rotated relative positions with respect to the transducer axis in order to obtain different acoustically active cross-sectional areas of the passage between the two spaces, which passage is formed by means of the openings in the partition wall and the mask, which openings can be made to coincide at least partly in the direction of the transducer axis, and a magnet system comprising at least one magnet-system pan.
An electroacoustic transducer of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,116. In this known transducer the mask is formed by an annular disc which is slid onto the cylindrical outer surface of a potshaped part of the magnet system of the transducer and adjoins an annular partition wall of a transducer chassis for mounting the diaphragm and the magnet system, which disc can be brought into three different positions relative to the partition wall by rotating it about the pot-shaped magnet-system pan which is coaxial with the transducer axis. In the known transducer the mask constructed as an annular disc forms a separate pan, which forms an additional element to be mounted and requires additional assembly steps and costs. Moreover, the additional pan gives rise to additional tolerance effects, which adversely affect the reproducibility of the acoustic characteristics of the transducer.